Regina Mills
Regina Mills is a main character and one of the main villains of Once Upon A Time alongside Mr. Gold, her rival. Regina is a rather complex villain and has clear troubles She was once a sweet person and rebellious princess to the most wicked mom a person can have apart from Rapunzel, Cora who is the Queen of Hearts. Regina became evil because Cora killed her first love and she couldn't bring him back with magic since that's one it cannot do. Regina blames Snow White for her love's death and spend decades wanting revenge on her. She is also a very skilled magic user who learned her abilities by Rumpelstiltskin who did so with her mother as well. Regina became addicted to magic as a result. She cast a curse that would take everyone to the real world without magic powers. Regina would become the mayor of Storybrooke and adopt a boy named Henry Mills who she does love but has a hard time showing it Regina eventually felt threatened by main character Emma Swan as she is Henry's real mother, and she sought to have her rid of. When not going on Snow or Emma, Regina conflicts and feuds with Mr. Gold who is Rumpelstiltskin in a power struggle where the two screw each other over constantly, yet they remember everything since they planned the curse in the land of magic. When Regina tried to get rid of Emma with a Apple turnover which was poisoned, Henry accidentally ate it and Regina made a truce with Emma to save Henry. Unbeknownst to her, her ally Jefferson released a woman named Belle who was Rumpel's love interest and who Regina stated was dead because Regina decided to take him down by revealing what true love's kiss does to his power and lying that Belle was dead when she was in a mental institution for 20 years. When Gold learned this, he decided to get revenge on Regina first by tying her up when Emma and her find the cure for Henry and then sending a Pak Wraith to kill her, which he managed to as Gold used Regina's plan against Emma to benefit him and harm Regina by using a Potion of True Love to bring magic to Storybrooke. Once the curse was done, Regina and Gold both attempted to change for Henry and Belle respectively. When she learned that her mother was alive she went to Gold for help as they both don't want Cora in Storybrooke and Gold has something to lose this time around. However Regina ends up joining Cora after Cora manipulates her and only until the end of Season 2 does she back down when Greg (A kid she tried to take as her own by having his father killed) and Tamera have tortured and stripped of her magic through a kind of science provided by Rumpel's father Peter Pan and being tricked by Killian Jones who worked for Greg and Tamera before he got betrayed. Main Allies: Main Enemies: Peter Pan, Sylar Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Magic Users Category:Sorceress Category:Witches Category:Brunettes Category:Humans Category:Liars Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnappers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother of Hero Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Staff Users Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anti Heroes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Curse Users Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Broken Bird Category:Control Freaks Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Rivals Category:Heart Rippers Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sibling Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Team Witness members Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire